Father and Son
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: after the war, Hermes goes to lead the dead souls to the Underworld. Luke is there. will Hermes be able to get his son to beleive that he loved him? and that he was proud? THIS IS A SAD-ISH ONE-SHOT


**Well, I thought of this when I read a story where Luke didn't really die or he came back to life. My kitten is on my shoulder and cleaning herself. It's loud….**

**This is only a one-shot. **

**Please review**

**No flames please! **

Hermes, sorrowfully walking in the dark, gloomy underworld tunnels, was making his way to where he would lead the dead to the place where they would get judged by Hades. This was his worst job. Delivering messages, stealing, and protecting travelers was so much easier.

The Greek fire burned on the torches and skulls and other bones littered the floor. His sandals left soft, light footprints in the sand, since he was naturally light-footed. The aftermath of the latest Titan war lay heavily on everyone's shoulders, though it lay even heavier on Hermes then anyone else's'. His son died thinking he hated him, and May still had her 'episodes' where she would scream and cry about Luke's fate.

As the ghosts who recently died came into sight, Hermes looked up. His intense brown gaze traveled over the crowd of ghosts waiting to be lead to where they had to go. They rested on one ghost in particular. _Luke._ Hermes smiled. He cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention. Luke saw Hermes, and looked away. Hermes frowned.

"Welcome to the Underworld, where hopefully you won't get stuck in the Fields of Punishment or worse, Tartarus. I'm here to lead you to the gates, where you will b judged by Hades and hopefully not eaten by Cerberus. Follow me, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Hermes greeted, trying to sound cheery, but when you're leading a bunch of dead guys to the Underworld, it isn't that fun. He started to walk, but then ran up to the front where Luke was walking.

"Luke-"

"Go away." His son growled, refusing to meet his father's eyes. Hermes heart nearly shattered by now. Truthfully, he was still getting over what happened to May, but when his son died, and thought Hermes hated him, the wound tore itself open again.

"Why do you hate me?" Hermes asked quietly.

"Because you hate me." Luke grumbled. by now, the two were further ahead then the other dead guys.

"Sense when? Luke, you're my _son_. I never hated you, not ever!"

"You left me with Mom, and she would have one of her _'episodes'_! I was scared, and all you did was leave me there!" Luke hissed.

"I _had_ to leave! Zeus doesn't let us stay with mortals very long! but I still love her, and you! And I don't blame you for anything bad that you've done. It was Kronos, not you." He was becoming desperate. He wanted his son to understand that he was loved.

"Yeah right. You only care about yourself." Luke sniffed.

"Sometimes you demigods can be so hard-headed. Fine. if you want to believe I hate you, although unknown to you until this very moment, that I've helped you along your road and nearly got myself sent into coma for at least five hundred thousand years while trying to fight Typhon and help you get control of your body for the last few minutes of your life, then fine." Hermes quickened his pace.

It was true that he had helped Luke gain a little control over Kronos during his last minutes of life, and fought Typhon and wore himself out so much and getting so injured he almost was sent into a coma, despite the fact he kept keeping an eyes on mortals (Iris did the messaging because of how weak Hermes was for the first few days after the battle). But he was running low on patience lately. As long as Luke knew that Hermes did what he did, he was fine.

"No you didn't. you didn't help me gain control over Kronos during the battle!" Luke protested.

"Didn't I? Didn't you feel a hand pushing your spirit forward slightly, and hear someone whispering in your mind that said 'this is only way'?"

Luke paused. He _had_ felt the hand and heard the whispering….

"That couldn't have been you! You never cared!"

_oh, but I always have. Why else would I have claimed you so quickly? Why would I have helped you along your path? Luke, you were always my favorite, number one son. _

The voice was in Luke's head, though he saw his fathers intense brown eyes glancing back at him, watching him, a small smile on his face. He could see the concentration on his face. But….he abandoned him! he…he must've don't it on purpose! But…now that Luke thought about it, he realized that his father _had_ helped him constantly.

Hermes watched the confused dead guys board Charon's **(A/N: I don't know if I spelt that right…)** small ferry. But Luke hesitated on the dock, and looked back at Hermes, who smiled saddly.

"I love you….Dad." he said, before turning and walking onto the boat. Hermes smile grew, the same way it did when May told him that she was expecting a baby. Now his son would be able to rest in peace for a while, hopefully. And Hermes could worry a bit more on helping May, maybe getting her back to her old self before she joined Luke in the Underworld.


End file.
